


There I Fixed It

by orphan_account



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Fix It, M/M, Mark is in it for the lolz, Post Movie, oh Mark no, trolling your ex best friend
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “你需要一个他妈的监护人，”Wardo愤怒地说道，“很明显，你需要一个人来强迫你喝掉橙汁，阻止你被家用电器炸飞，时不时用灭火器把你喷得冷静下来，看在上帝的爱的份上。他妈的为什么没有人帮你做这些事情？”
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 29





	There I Fixed It

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There I Fixed It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496842) by [lightgetsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin). 



在一个完全意外的情况下，Mark第一次使Eduardo再次与自己交谈。  
  
Mark弯腰驼背地连续写了四十八小时的代码。起初这只是一次平常的通宵黑客马拉松，但他打破了自己的规则，没有把注意力集中在小项目上，最后专心投入了一个非常复杂的项目，一个统计模型间相互关联的关系的新方法。准确地说，他不知道这有什么好处，但管它呢，不酷是不行的。这是其中一种他一旦开始了就不能停下来的事情，因为他知道，如果他让自己的注意力游离超过九十秒，那他就会失去灵感，而且再也找不回来了。  
  
他在傍晚的时候重新做了修改，然后打算在办公室里散散步，舒展一下腿脚，然后回家睡上十八个小时。  
  
然而，Chris和Dustin冲进他的办公室，破坏了这一切；Dustin提着一桶冰块，Chris拿着一个西装保护袋。  
  
“该死。”Dustin说，他看见Mark正在拔掉插头。“我还期待着能把这桶东西倒在你的头上。”  
  
“嗯哼？”Mark说，因为他还没有完全恢复到能说话的状态。  
  
“把这个穿上。”Chris说，他拉开袋子的拉链，取出一件燕尾服。“你还有十五分钟。”  
  
“反对。”Mark说，往后退去。  
  
“噢，同意，”Chris说，“你会出席的。我向比尔·克林顿亲自保证过你会出现。向美利坚合众国的前任总统 _亲自保证_ ，Mark。”  
  
“嗯，那真愚蠢，”Mark说，“我累坏了，伙计们，说真的。”  
  
“你两天以前就应该想到了。”Chris说。他眯起双眼看着Mark，然后翻了个白眼。“天啊，你看起来像一个难民。你将要出席这场活动，然后会有人误以为你是接受克林顿基金会援助的感人代表。”  
  
“那很糟糕。”Mark有益地提醒道。  
  
“所以去洗把脸。”Chris说。  
  
最后，在一次三十秒的谈话过程中，Mark困倦地倒在了希拉里·克林顿的肩膀上。这并不是他的美好时光，但她在这整件事情中都表现得非常公正。  
  
有照片。总是有照片。各大博客都挂着从 ** _Mark Zuckerberg为工作鞠躬尽瘁？！_** 到 ** _希拉里以旧换新！_** 的新闻标题。Mark没有看任何一条。2004年年末时，他就在谷歌快讯里设置了自己的名字，精确地订阅过去一周里的所有信息。现在他更懂事了，而且这是他付给Chris报酬的原因。Chris会对这一类的事情保持关注；他发布的体面的新闻稿件的数量，和寄出的恐吓信件的数量大致相同，当遇到令他觉得特别惊异或是特别愉快的事情时，他才会让Mark知道。睡倒在前第一夫人的身上，击中了这两者之间的某个最佳位置，Mark连着几天都没有再听说过别的什么了。  
  
一周以后，他飞去了伦敦。前往东方总是会把他搞得一团糟，在整个航程中，他仍然在挑选着关系模型，所以没有吃安眠药。下了飞机以后，他在酒店房间里花了不到十分钟来换衣服，然后直接前往开幕大会的接待处，因为他知道，自己一旦坐下，就再也站不起来了。  
  
Eduardo在那儿。Mark已经知道了，并对此感到期待，因为Chris总是会事先警告。这相当没有意义——并不是说Mark必须费什么力气来作好被冷冰冰地无视的准备。现在，他已经很擅长应对这种情况了。通过大量的实践。  
  
过去，这很困难。现在，他给Eduardo提供了整个宴会厅或会议桌的长度，来帮助他实现 _我正在无视你_ 的念头。以前则更加麻烦，那时他试图不让Eduardo离开这些混蛋场合。他曾经那么肯定——仍然十分确信——如果他们能保持这种没完没了的状态——  
  
律师们和保密协议和誓言下的证词——这是一个方面。一个糟糕的方面，但也是一个独立的方面。和解条款不仅在谈判过程中几乎与Mark无关，而且还绝对与他和Eduardo仍然他妈的相互感到 _愤怒_ 这个事实无关。或者说，他总是非常肯定地认为，如果他们就这样保持争吵，形势最终会再次变得好起来。不会完全和以前一样。但是会好起来。  
  
所以一有机会，他就会试图继续与Eduardo吵架。Mark欠他的。  
  
Mark不喜欢“不可原谅”这个词。有时候他会想起这个词来，然后他就必须努力地摆脱这个念头。但如果说，Eduardo终于做出了什么让Mark可能无法原谅他的事情，那就是，Eduardo不再和他吵架了。  
  
Mark尝试了一次又一次。恶意嘲笑，煽动挑拨，突然插嘴，直截了当，消极攻击——有时是以上全部。直到有一天，偏偏是Dustin把他拉到了一边，握着他的肩膀，告诉他别再这么干了。  
  
“看，我明白了。”Dustin说。“嗯。好了。这是谎话，我不明白。但我明白了一件事。很明显，他希望你别去管他了。而且Mark，说真的。为了他，现在你必须做到这一点。”  
  
Dustin从来没有说过像这样的废话。Dustin发明了Facebook的戳，因为他一直想要一个电子化的动作，能够等效于当你坐在车子后座时，可以重复不断地戳着某个人身体上的某一点，直到产生淤青的行为。  
  
所以Mark很听话，他不再试图通过与Eduardo争吵来使情况好转。那么现在，他获得了无视。  
  
但是这一次，Eduardo没有无视他。相对的是，他在房间对面冷冷地盯了Mark半个小时，然后开始沿着椭圆形的线条靠近，脸上带着紧张的、阴沉沉的表情。  
  
当Mark意识到发生了什么事时，他拿了一杯饮料，好把自己的笑容藏在后面。Eduardo要来和他吵架了！终于！这实在是太好了！  
  
就在这时，Eduardo接近了。他迈着大步向Mark走来，停在大概两尺外的地方，稳稳地站直了身体。他瞪着Mark的脸，鼻孔早已因激动而扩张。  
  
“嗨。”Mark说。他尽可能地表达出了热情与真诚，因为他知道，Eduardo _讨厌_ 这样。  
  
Eduardo用牙齿吸了一口气。“上帝啊，”他厉声说道，“Gawker（美国著名八卦博客）是对的。你看起来糟透了。他妈的睡去一会儿。”然后他转过身去，跺着脚离开了。  
  
Mark在他身后眨了眨眼。“好—————吧。”他对着空气缓缓说道。“那很诡异吗？那很诡异。”然后他处理，暂停，思考。“……嗯哼，”他说，“这是怎么回事？”  
  


*

  
所以，显而易见，在整个会议期间，Mark一点都没有睡过。这很容易。他总是永无止境地憎恨睡眠这种毫无意义地耗费时间的行为。运行有机电路的限制实在是令人气愤；会有人解决这个问题的，最好是在他还活着的时候。  
  
整整三天不睡觉，没问题；他全天都在出席会议，然后当美国西海岸开始插上电源时，他就登录进工作平台，然后像平常一样熬夜。  
  
在最后一天，他开始觉得脚步有点虚，如果他在某个物体上过于努力地集中注意力，就会看见它的边缘正徘徊着模糊的光圈，有七个不同的人告诉他，他的样子看起来非常糟糕。  
  
而且，Eduardo瞪着他。他在观众席里瞪着坐在台上的座谈小组中的Mark，他在三百个人的宴会厅里瞪着Mark，他们同时办理退房手续时他在拥挤的酒店大堂里瞪着Mark。他什么话都没说，但是他瞪着Mark。这太 _美妙_ 了。  
  
整个返航飞行的途中，Mark几乎都在睡觉，但他在最后三个小时里是清醒的，他要好好利用这一点。Eduardo再也不会无视他了。Mark找到了办法。而且他完全可以做到。  
  
在七周以后，Eduardo会前来出席股东会议。Mark等了六周半，然后实施了他的策略。他从小做起，只是一条无伤大雅的小状态更新：  
  
 _事实证明，当你把一个金属茶壶放进微波炉时，就会发生不好的事情。_  
  
这条状态发布在只锁定了几百人安全清单里。他得到了一些情感符号作为回答，Dustin说 _伙计你是怎么活下来的？？？_ ，Mark的妈妈说 _噢，亲爱的_ ，而且她通过某种方法使用了新罗马字体（Times New Roman），表达出了声音。  
  
Eduardo什么没说，但Mark知道他看见了。自从和解以来，每一次股东会议Eduardo都会出席。他出现得比住在旧金山的人还要频繁。Mark敢肯定这应该证明了什么，但对他来说，这只证明了Eduardo在无视他这一点上表现得很糟糕，无论他希望别人相信什么。所以没错，Eduardo看见了，Eduardo每天都会阅读Mark的更新，就像Mark阅读他的一样。  
  
Mark又等了几天。他浏览了一下Failblog（专门收集生活中各种失败事件的照片的博客），试图找到自己下一次更新的灵感。但是他的生活本身就提供了完美的解决方案，因为有些时候，事情会自动发展，所以Mark能够发布：  
  
 _正确提示：当你用烤箱加热类似于牛角包的食物时，事实证明，你必须先把硬纸板拿掉。_ 他添加了一张他的烤箱的相片。嗯，总而言之，至少是它还剩下的部分。  
  
Eduardo穿着一套深灰色的西装、打着一条时髦的紫色领带出席了会议。他用iPad做记录，而且非常频繁地向Mark投去愤怒的目光。  
  
Mark在两个小时以后站起来伸展腿脚。他在餐具柜边漫步；点心和水果都是精心挑选的，而咖啡壶是空的。他怀疑地戳了戳这台机器。家里那台咖啡先生牌的咖啡机他总共就用过两次，而这台东西上的按键比他的笔电还要多。  
  
嗯。像这样的东西，都会有芯片。如果它有芯片，那它就会有控制软件。如果它有控制软件，Mark就能让它运行。他把整台机器抬了起来，眯起眼睛注视底部，不知道自己是否可以拔下用笔电来运行投影仪的连接电缆的其中一端，然后基本上就能像外部设备一样运行这台咖啡机了。这是唯一的解决方法。  
  
但就在此时，Eduardo突然出现在他的肩膀上，抢走了咖啡机。  
  
“打消你的念头，无论那是什么。”他嘶声说道。他的唇线笔直而愤怒。  
  
Mark摊开双手，做了一个无辜的“谁？我？”的手势，Eduardo翻了翻白眼，力气大得可能会造成扭伤。  
  
“你会用一台他妈的咖啡机把自己炸飞。”他厉声说道，仍然压低了声音。他把咖啡机放回原处，斜眼看了它一会儿，然后命令式地用力按了一系列按键。“去坐下来，假装你集中了注意力。”他低声对Mark说。  
  
Mark耸了耸肩，照他的话做了。他甚至故意凝视着投影屏幕，虽然他强烈地意识到，Eduardo在房间对面的那台机器旁边，倒出咖啡，然后野蛮地将一把白糖包撒进杯子里，脸上的表情就像是更想混进玻璃渣。然后他——哈，他竟然真的！——他绕过桌子，走向他自己的座位的反方向，然后砰地一声把咖啡放在Mark的手肘边，步伐几乎没有被打乱。  
  
谢丽尔被分了心，在发言时结结巴巴的。Mark啜了一口咖啡，意识到每个人都在盯着他。  
  
他放下杯子，冲着桌子对面露出笑容。“谢谢，”他对Eduardo说，“味道好极了。”  
  
“不客气。”Eduardo说，因为从小他妈妈就对他进行了良好的教养，但他说话时的语气就像是 _去你的_ ，所以Mark非常肯定，这句话并不能算作教养的成果。  
  
一次响亮的成功。  
  


*

  
接下来有十周的漫长休闲期，他完全见不到Eduardo。这很糟糕，因为现在他终于得到回应了，这是他唯一的念头。  
  
但Mark很好地利用了这些时间，他建立了两个非常 _可怕_ 的马甲。他违反了自己的服务条款，但是管它呢。他创造了两个虚假的Facebook员工，一个虚假的投资银行家，他们在同一个真正的工作室里虚假地工作。他们的Facebook资料里有照片和状态和历史记录和朋友。那个投资银行家经常玩开心农场。把他们插进高中和大学课程很容易，然后利用当你不想承认自己不记得时，就会利用的那种“那个人也上儿童心理学简介这门课”的方法，让一群真正的人接受了好友申请。  
  
很多数据挖掘者都把他们列进了正常的Facebook信息来源范围之内，在Mark并不需要过多地插手的情况下，他们的虚假人生里少量的一部分信息终于流传得到处都是。他也在Linkedin（面向商业客户的社交网站）上提供了他们的个人资料，只是为了再加深一点印象。小菜一碟。  
  
就在Mark准备飞往日本，在包括了Eduardo Saverin先生的两千个观众面前作主要发言的一周之前，其中一个虚假的Facebook员工向Gawker泄漏了关于Mark Zuckerberg怎样患上坏血病的消息。  
  
第一号虚假叛徒几乎没有拿这件事来开玩笑，但隐晦地向Gawker暗示了第二号虚假叛徒，他有更加现成的 _线索_ 。  
  
 _噢没错，每个人都知道。基本上来说，他戒掉了所有的蔬菜。他只吃白色的食物。米饭，土豆，意大利面，就这些了。我觉得他的头发正在脱落，我向他妈的上帝起誓。_  
  
他完全不需要对虚假的投资银行家进行部署，因为事实证明，一个根据两个讽刺性的电邮地址发来的两个未经证实的谣言而建立起来的消息，对Gawker的新闻诚信度来说，不会引起怀疑。保佑他们那怪异地链接着诱饵的小心灵吧。  
  
这个消息面世的时候，真是 _十分有趣_ 。  
  
“‘Facebook内部消息来源’？”Chris发怒了。“谁他妈的是这些‘Facebook内部消息来源’？当我找到了这些混蛋，我要塞一张保密协议来——”他停下了疯狂的语速，瞪着Mark。“你吃蔬菜的，对吧？”他紧张地质问道。  
  
“当然了，”Mark说，“我是椰菜花的朋友，Christopher。”  
  
“很好，”Chris说，“保持下去。不要和任何人谈论这个。我会处理的。”  
  
Dustin在这整个期间都安静地憋着笑。“那泄露的事情怎么办？”他用一种窒息的声音问道。  
  
“噢，我会找到泄露来源的，”Chris用危险的语气说，“你不必担心。”  
  
Mark短暂地考虑了要不要阻止他，然后决定，管他那么多干嘛。无论如何，在偶尔地恐怖尖叫的应用之下，员工们的效率会更加高。  
  
Mark遵从了指示，拒绝回答一切关于这件事的问题。除了他的妈妈，否则的话，她威胁着要连夜给他送一个装了十二打橙子的大板箱。除此以外，他像一个听话的小男孩，完全没有理会这个消息。  
  
所以当Mark走进东京椿山庄四季酒店的宴会厅时，几乎每一个人都以为他患了坏血病。  
  
Eduardo甚至没有假装无视他。他直接走了过来，粗鲁地打断了另外三个排队等待着Mark注意力的人。  
  
“Mark。”他突然说道。  
  
“Wardo。”Mark说，向他露出笑容。“怎么了？”  
  
Eduardo磨着牙，直到自己的下巴都突了出来。他的表情带着点怀疑，好像他从来没有打算要走过来，好像他无法阻止自己。  
  
“他妈的老天爷啊，”Eduardo说，“我 _恨_ 你。吃些水果，你这个 _笨蛋_ 。”然后他迅速离开了。  
  
六个小时以后，Mark坐在夹层的一张小桌子旁，用笔电工作。他有一罐红牛，一袋Red Vines，还有三百封邮件需要浏览。这完全是个偶然——在那里，偶然有某个美丽迷人的、能言善辩的人 _爱上了他_ ——当Mark把一根Red Vine伸进红牛罐里，然后舔掉液体的时候，Eduardo就在那儿，看见了这一切。  
  
“噢我的上帝啊。”Eduardo说，声音非常痛苦。  
  
Mark抬起头来冲他眨了眨眼，被吓着了。“什么？”他说。“这些是樱桃，是一种水果。”他嗅了嗅那根Red Vine。“嗯。好吧。也许它们只是红色香料。”他再次把它伸进罐子里，然后舔了起来。  
  
Eduardo发出了窒息般的声音。“Mark，噢我的上帝。我非常肯定，这样会 _令你的牙齿溶解_ 的。”  
  
现在是凌晨两点，夹层里很安静，只有少数几个人零零散散地站在附近。Mark会在这里，是因为他三个小时以前就坐在了这里，移动是不划算的。而且他十分地感激，因为说真的，Eduardo看起来就像是想要勒死Mark，或者可能会大哭起来，把非常、非常苦涩的眼泪撒在他身上。  
  
事情发展得 _棒极了_ 。  
  
“会吗？”Mark含糊地说道。“嗯，我想这就是我有牙医的原因。  
  
Wardo靠近了一步，他的手握紧了又松开，Mark心想 _我明白了_ 。因为这不仅仅是开胃小菜般的互相咆哮。这是一次交谈。就是 _这样_ 。  
  
就在此时，电梯门打开了，一群喝醉了的人蜂拥而出，这一刻被毁了。Eduardo移开视线，后背发抖。他愤怒地低声说着一些听不清楚的话，猛地冲了过来，抢走了整包Red Vines，身体挺直得像高背椅一样秉承着深刻的正义感，把它带走了。  
  


*

  
在回家的航班上，Mark决定直接结束游戏，不再胡闹了。下一个季度的股东会议就在两周之后，所以他需要迅速行动，需要把事情办好。他需要继续跟随自己所建立的势头。他需要来一次愚蠢的 _致命一击_ 。  
  
所以他给Sean打了电话。  
  
“Zuck！”Sean大声喊道。  
  
“嘿，”Mark说，“下周末有什么安排吗？”  
  
“和平常一样。”Sean快活地说道，这句话的意义范围完全可以从单枪匹马地造就下一次伟大的互联网轰动，跨越到在香港和五个妓女及六克精子一起被捕，其中的可能性不计其数。  
  
“想出去逛逛吗？”  
  
“当然。”Sean毫不犹豫地说道，因为他就是这么可靠。  
  
总而言之，正是因为他真的这么可靠，Mark在股东大会的前两天发布了四条新的状态。  
  
第一条， _罗马蜡烛可以用作伟大的手持型投掷武器！_  
  
第二条， _它的效果不如想象中的好_ ，伴随着一张Sean的摩托车的照片。前轮扁了——说来话长——可悲的是，他们的天才解决方案是把一块滑板绑在前轮上，而结果却并不像他们以为的那样。  
  
第三条， _当我还是孩子的时候，我听说，你可以把手臂浸泡在油里，然后再放在火焰上，这样是不会疼的。_  
  
十分钟以后，第四条， _事实证明，当你成为一个大人以后，这种做法的效果并不好。你知道吗？基本上来说，当你把手臂用火点燃以后，那上面的汗毛就像是一百万条小灯芯。_  
  
而且，因为Eduardo也很可靠，很清醒，很震惊。因为比起了解自己的表情，Mark更加了解他的表情。在股东会议开始前的一个小时，Eduardo咆哮着冲进了Mark的办公室。  
  
“有什么需要我帮忙的？”Mark说。  
  
“你把自己 _点燃_ 了？”Wardo尖叫道。“你把自己——”他突然停了下来，喘息了一会儿，睁大了双眼。“不，”他说，“不。当然不。他妈的我 _拒绝_ 。”  
  
“你似乎有点烦恼。”Mark有益地提醒道。  
  
Eduardo开始像一条肺鱼一样膨胀了。“我似乎有点——是的我很烦恼！Mark，我不敢相信我得向你解释这个，但当你把自己点燃以后，是会疼的！”  
  
“嗯，事实上，不会了，现在。”Mark说，然后举起前臂，帮助自己作出解释。“我把所有的汗毛都烧掉了。”  
  
“你需要一个他妈的监护人，”Wardo愤怒地说道，“很明显，你需要 _一个人_ 来强迫你喝掉橙汁，阻止你被家用电器炸飞，时不时用灭火器把你喷得冷静下来，看在上帝的爱的份上。他妈的为什么没有人帮你做这些事情？”  
  
Mark小心翼翼地呼吸着，因为突然之间，他们谈到了这个。他已经瞄准这个目标几个月了——他已经瞄准这个目标几 _年_ 了，几乎每天如此，即使是在那段Eduardo甚至不愿意看向他的日子里。而现在目标已经达到了，他非常恐慌。  
  
“你可以做到。”他说，当面说出这句话真他妈的困难，为什么他们不通过电子邮件来讨论呢？在打字的时候，他能够更加容易地说出这些话来。  
  
Eduardo转移目光，紧紧地抿起嘴唇，然后又看了回来。“不，”他直截了当地说道，“我不能。”  
  
“为什么不？”  
  
Eduardo痛苦地笑了一下。“认真的？”  
  
Mark眯起了双眼。“认真的。”  
  
“因为我试过引起你的注意，但是你冷酷无情地回敬了十倍。”Eduardo确切地说道。  
  
Mark点了点头。这是真的。“但至少我们在交谈了。”他说。  
  
Eduardo哼了一声。“噢。嗯。只要 _我们在交谈_ 。”  
  
Mark向他靠过去了一点儿。在整个谈话过程中，这是第一次Eduardo试着去伤害他。但同时也是为他担心。  
  
“噢来吧，”Mark说，“Wardo，说真的，你以为你在骗谁？如果我们正在交谈，我们就可以作出弥补。终于。”从一开始，他就对此十分肯定。嗯。好吧，如果你从他不再为Eduardo离开并且 _起诉_ 他而生气开始计算时间的话。他一直非常肯定。直到现在这一刻。  
  
接下来是一段加长的、让人痛苦的暂停。Mark觉得自己的表情冻结了，他握紧了手。  
  
然后Eduardo叹气，移开视线。“为什么你认为我们 _没有_ 交谈？”他平静地问道。  
  
Mark呼出一口气，“嗯，”他说道，语气里带着一丝颤抖，“你最好别现在停下来。我可能会死于缺乏维生素C。”  
  
Eduardo嗤之以鼻。但这时他停顿了一下，抬起头来。Mark心想…… _啊噢_ 。因为他认得这个表情。也许他的计划很完美，也许到目前为止一切都进行得非常顺利，但他忘记了一个重要的细节：这把剑是双刃的，Eduardo对他的了解程度仍然令Mark感到恐惧。Eduardo正在对他进行一次疯狂的、直观的横向跨越分析，Eduardo不需要地图就能找出所有的混蛋路线。  
  
“你假装的？”Eduardo茫然地说道，“你假装——”他的声音几乎是疑惑的。“你这个手段高超的王八蛋。”  
  
“没错。”Mark说。他曾经听过更糟糕的。他甚至从Wardo口中听过更糟糕的。  
  
“等等，等等。”Wardo看起来像是在和什么作斗争。“你真的——你 _假装坏血病_ 来引起我的注意。”  
  
“没错，但是让我们看看好处吧！”Mark说。  
  
“你——”Wardo噎住了。“这真是你为我做过的最甜蜜的事情了，你这个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”然后他绕过办公桌，抓住Mark椅子的扶手把他向后拖去，然后吻住了他。  
  
起初，这很诡异，而且角度很糟糕；他们的牙齿碰在一起，Mark尖声大叫。Wardo轻轻地抓住了他的下巴，Mark把头转了回去。然后一切变得火辣而缓慢。Eduardo的舌头滑进他的嘴里，下流而甜蜜，Mark有点无助地抓住了他的肩膀。  
  
“噢。”当Eduardo愉快地结束了这个吻以后，他虚弱地说道。他听见自己的脉搏砰砰直跳。“嗯。我以为我才是那个干蠢事的人？”  
  
Eduardo闭上双眼，看起来很痛苦。“很明显，这是会传染的。”他说。然后他又睁开了眼睛，吸了一口气。他仍然靠得很近，Mark可以数得清他的睫毛。“这事很蠢吗？”他直接问道。  
  
“也许。”Mark诚实地说。“但你了解我，此事我完全赞成。”他考虑了一下。“也许，我还可以肯定，当我的事情完全都是假装的时候，你不能责怪我。”  
  
“我知道。”Eduardo仍然靠在他的椅子上。他们几乎是嘴对嘴地在交谈，安静而亲密。  
  
“你揭穿我了。”Mark舒服地说道。“全部都是假的。”他本着诚实的态度考虑了一下。“嗯，除了烤箱。那个是真的。噢，那辆摩托车。那些罗马蜡烛。还有微波炉，还有，嗯，点火的事情。”  
  
“噢我的上帝啊。”Eduardo虚弱地说。  
  
“但坏血病的事完全是假的。”Mark兴高采烈。“我自己布的局。”  
  
Eduardo看起来就像是抓住了一根救命稻草。“好的，很好。”他犹豫道，咬着自己的嘴唇，然后脱口而出：“你是吃蔬菜的，对吧？”  
  
“噢没错。”Mark说，Wardo如释重负般地泄了气。“我会把蔬菜全部吃掉。”Mark抬起了头。“我们三个礼拜之前点的批萨上有洋葱，洋葱是蔬菜。”  
  
“噢我的上帝啊。”Eduardo再次说道。  
  
  



End file.
